<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dinner date by homeformyheart_jen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585886">dinner date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen'>homeformyheart_jen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jealousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mason is reminded that brooklyn has a date with bobby marks. for day 20 (jealous) of the #28 dates with unit bravo challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Detective/Bobby Marks, Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dinner date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>author’s note: i thought this would be easier as a follow-up to an earlier fill, but alas, it was not. but i hope you enjoy! for context, this takes place after the day 10 (flirt) prompt fill.<br/>copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.<br/>series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – mason x f!detective (brooklyn kingston) <br/>rating/warnings: k+; none <br/>word count: 1k<br/>based on/prompt: day 20 – jealous from #28dateswithunitbravo challenge by @wayhavenmonthly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>dinner date</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>brooklyn stopped just outside of the main warehouse doors when her phone rang, motioning for mason to go on ahead without her as she picked up.</p><p>“hey verda,” she answered, wondering if he found something that would help them with this case.</p><p>“i heard you agreed to a date with bobby marks.” she could definitely hear the disappointment in his voice.</p><p>she tucked the phone between her ear and shoulder so she could search for her keycard with both hands. “yes, he asked me out on a date. it’s nice to have someone interested in you for something besides sex, even if it’s for inside information they can exploit.”</p><p>the other line was silent for a beat, followed by a sigh. “i don’t understand that reasoning, but just be careful, brooklyn. he can’t be trusted.”</p><p>“thanks, verda. i can take care of myself. i’ll talk to you later,” she quickly hung up and swiped her card, shaking her head slightly as she made her way into the living room.</p><p>it wasn’t going to be the last time someone told her to watch out for bobby marks.</p><p>the living room was empty, and she walked over to the library, where nat had already laid out several tomes, nose buried in a particularly thick one. brooklyn dropped her purse and sat down, grabbing the tome closest to her and getting to work.</p><p>“it’s nice to see you, detective,” nat’s warm voice floated towards her. “where’s mason?”</p><p>brooklyn’s brow furrowed in concentration as she considered nat’s question. she would normally consider it a strange assumption that she’d be with mason since he walked into the warehouse before her. but in all fairness, they had been spending quite a bit of time together. and for whatever reason, he stayed extra close to her whenever they were at the warehouse.</p><p>“i’m not sure. i got a phone call, so i told him to go ahead without me,” she said, not bothering to shift her gaze from the pages in front of her. the sooner she was done with research, the sooner she could get ready for her date.</p><p>she ignored how nat managed to look both concerned and confused at the same time, focusing on making progress through her assigned research. after an hour or so, the door softly creaked open and brooklyn looked up, her gaze locking onto a pair of grey eyes as mason walked in and sat on the armrest next to her. she glanced at her watch and realized she needed to leave if she was going to be on time.</p><p>“i’ll take you home, sweetheart,” mason said, his voice warm and steady and strangely, without innuendo.</p><p>she wondered briefly if he was going out of his way to be around her but brushed off the thought as quickly as it came. mason was only interested in the one thing she didn’t want, after all.</p><p>brooklyn hesitated for a fraction of a second. “i’m not going straight home since i have that dinner with bobby,” she said quickly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p>once again, she ignored nat’s puzzled and concerned look, brushing past mason to exit the library. his shoulders tensed as he followed, lips set into a deep frown.</p><p>the drive to the restaurant was silent, something that mason normally relished. even more so when he discovered brooklyn was just as comfortable with silence as he was. but the quiet of the car ride pricked under his skin.</p><p>brooklyn must’ve noticed the difference too. “so, have you… found someone that interests you yet?” she asked, trying to keep any semblance of hope out of her voice.</p><p>he glances over at her and said simply, “i haven’t been looking.”</p><p>she nods as if in understanding. “i guess things have been busy. well, let me know when you think you might be interested then. i can introduce you to some people that would—”</p><p>“i’m not looking,” mason interrupted curtly, but his voice lacked any real malice.</p><p>brooklyn parked the car and gave him a long, scrutinizing look before nodding briefly and stepping out of the car. mason followed suit, waiting until she made her way around the front and stepped on to the sidewalk.</p><p>their conversation rattled inside his head and down his neck, settling in his chest with a scratchy, twisting feeling he didn’t care her. he absent-mindedly scratched at his chest, letting out a soft growl in annoyance when it did nothing to ease the feeling. it was foreign and unfamiliar, and he didn’t have the words to describe it nor the desire to figure out what it was.</p><p>but he glanced over at brooklyn and noticed the itch in his chest only grew more bothersome. he let out a huff under his breath and looked ahead at the restaurant where brooklyn would be meeting the reporter for dinner. that thought – the picture of them together – scratched his insides to something outright unsettling.</p><p>mason stopped a few feet from the restaurant and brooklyn paused to look at him.</p><p>“are you alright?” she asked, her voice soft and genuine.</p><p>he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, fingers wrapping tightly around his lighter. “just peachy. have fun on your <em>date</em>,” he spat the last word out as though it were poisonous.</p><p>brooklyn’s brows knitted in concern. she stepped in front of him and placed a hand carefully on his cheek, nudging his face so that he had to look at her. against his will, his eyes closed halfway at the warmth of her skin against his and he leaned his cheek slightly further into her palm.</p><p>“it’s one dinner, i promise,” she said. he opened his mouth to retort, but she quickly continued, “i’ll call you later so you can walk me home?”</p><p>mason closed his mouth and gave her a single nod. her eyes lit up as though it was the best news she’d gotten all day. and as she turned and walked into the restaurant, stopping briefly in the doorway to give him a wave, he realized it was the same for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>